The invention relates generally to optical flame detection.
Previous silicon carbide flame detectors such as described in Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,682, issued Dec. 31, 1996, detect the presence of a flame and measure the intensity of the flame's photon flux over a wide range of wavelengths. The measured intensity, however, does not always correlate to flame temperature, particularly in multiple flame combustors.